la otra
by Alicedds
Summary: Su cabello me hacía cosquillas por donde pasaba su lengua, no hallaba más lugares que agarrar, no encontraba más espalda que arañar. / Arriba y abajo… arriba y abajo. [LEMON]
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

**-Sakura-**

-¡Ah! –Las mordidas en los pezones me estaban enloqueciendo, sus manos por mis caderas, su boca en un segundo en el cuello y en el otro entre mis muslos. Parecía un pulpo, todo estaba oscuro y sólo lograba ver su silueta gracias a la luz que entraba de los faroles de la calle. Su cabello me hacía cosquillas por donde pasaba su lengua, no hallaba más lugares que agarrar, no encontraba más espalda que arañar. No me dejaba tocarlo, no me dejaba moverme, apenas y podía respirar. Iba a explotar.

-Ya no aguanto más. –Le susurré, en una súplica capciosa que sabía lo volvería loco. Él, como siempre, me ignoró y siguió en su lucha por llevarme a la cima en un ritmo, unas veces frenético y otras veces lento. No lo soportaba. Sentí su cálido aliento soplar un poco entre los pliegues de mi sexo y mi mente ascendía escalón por escalón, arañando el suelo de cada uno, casi gritando, casi llorando, hasta que ya no pude más y, cuando alcancé el último escalón, lo sentí dentro de mí.

-Rrrr… -Fue su gruñido en mi oído el que hizo que cerrara la boca y dejara de gritar. Colocó sus manos en mi espalda baja y me levantó. Tenía las uñas clavadas en las palmas de las manos, el cabello alborotado, no podía respirar, mi cuerpo era como el de una muñeca, de esas que las niñas manejaban a su antojo, eso estaba haciendo él, _**arriba y abajo**_… marcó su ritmo, yo marqué el mío.

Pasé las manos por su espalda y al segundo se llenaron de sudor, le clavé las uñas cuando aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas y ya no podía callar los gemidos agudos que salían de mi garganta, tenía las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas mientras mordía sus hombros.

-Córrete para mi, nena, vente conmigo. –Su susurro me hizo dejar su hombro para mirar sus pupilas dilatadas, lucía como un drogadicto lunático, yo era su droga, lo sabía, siempre lo supe, y él… él era la mía.

-Sakura… -Su tono fue de advertencia y sentí su mano en mi nuca y sus labios en los míos. Me estaba tomando de forma distinta, como si ya no lo fuera a hacer más, como si… Dios santo, no aguantaba, cerré los ojos y mordí mis labios para no chillar, mis paredes vaginales se estaban contrayendo mientras que dos de sus dedos estaban jugando con mi clítoris, llevándome a la locura, haciéndome morder su labio inferior hasta que sentí el sabor del hierro en mi boca.

Iba a enloquecer, necesitaba llegar, me agarré de sus hombros y me esforcé en moverme más rápido, _**arriba y abajo**_, mientras lo besaba, mientras él copiaba mi ritmo en sus dedos, hasta que…

-¡AH! ¡Sasuke! –Me corrí. No pude más. Me desplomé en su hombro, sin poder respirar, con el corazón a mil por hora y la mirada nublada de placer mientras escuchaba su respiración entrecortada y sus murmullos de placer. Estábamos bañados en sudor, en sangre, en deseo, _**en odio.**_

Duramos unos 10 minutos así, aún en esa posición, él seguía dentro de mí pero ya quería –debía- irse, lo sabía por la tensión en sus brazos, sus ojos estaban cerrados y las manos hechas puños.

Pero algo andaba mal. Lo presentía, sólo que me ahorré las preguntas._ Sasuke no era de responder, y yo no era de hablar._

-Me tengo que… -Lo corté antes de que continúe.

-Lo sé. –Me levanté y sentí el dolor en las piernas, no podía cerrarlas sin lanzar una maldición con cada movimiento, tenía el cuerpo entumecido y la mirada nublada, sólo que ya no de placer ni de lágrimas.

-Vete. –Él no respondió. Lo sentí levantarse y buscar su ropa en la oscuridad de la habitación, lo odiaría si encendiera la luz, y me odiaría a mi misma si lo viera.

No aguantaría ver sus ojos una última vez, no podría mirarme al espejo y ver las marcas en mi cuerpo desnudo. Agarré la sábana y me enrollé en ella, con el dolor muscular en los brazos, la mandíbula apretada y el cuerpo pesado.

_**Qué más daría yo por dormir toda la noche con él. **_

-No se volverá a repetir. –Escuché su susurro ahogado y, aunque siempre decía aquello luego de terminar, ésta vez sonó distinto, _**sonó real**_. Sentí su mirada clavada en mi espalda y sus píes moverse en la oscuridad.

Se situó detrás de mí, me rozó los hombros con las yemas de los dedos y fue abriendo sus palmas hasta abrazarme. Yo sólo cerré los ojos y aguanté las lágrimas de desdicha y de repulsión. Me odiaba, él me hacía odiarme.

-No quiero verte nunca más. –Las palabras que tenía atoradas en la garganta me quemaron al pronunciarlas y no aguanté el sollozo que se fue con ellas.

-Y así será. –Dejó mi cintura, dejó sus manos, dejó mi cuerpo y retrocedió. Una parte de mi piel y de mi alma se fueron con él, pero sabía que era lo mejor y sabía que no lo volvería a ver. Lo último que escuché fue la puerta cerrarse tras un "adiós" apagado de sus labios, una promesa silenciosa que me juraba sería la última vez que lo escuchara.

Porque Sasuke Uchiha no era mío y nunca lo sería, porque él estaba casado y tenía una esposa amable y educada que lo amaba.

Yo… yo sólo era la otra.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

**¿Favs?**

**¿Follows?**

_**¿Tomates?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**...Totalmente improvisado. Para que no odien a Sasuke. Hice esta continuación sólo porque todas ustedes la pidieron, espero que les guste y me dejen saber sus opiniones. Si les gusta éste capítulo, haré el siguiente. Gracias por leer, comentar, dar fav y follow a esta historia, un abrazo a cada uno de ustedes. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**-Ino-**

_-No me pienso casar con él. –Le grité enojada, desesperada y humillada._

_-No tienes opción, Ino y no es negociable. –El descaro. El colmo de los colmos._

_-¿Cómo demonios pretendes que me case con alguien que no quiero? ¡Por Dios, papá! ¡Es Sasuke! ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? ¡No lo haré! ¡Ni creas que…-__**Paf. **__Así había sonado el golpe que mi padre me había dado, haciéndome ladear la cabeza, con la mejilla roja. _

_**Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas, lastimando mi rostro ya adolorido.**_

_-Dije que no estaba en discusión, Ino. Fin del tema. _

_**Y así fue como se empezó a destrozar mi alma.**_

* * *

**-Sasuke-**

La desdicha me estaba consumiendo. _**Sakura. **_Por Dios, ella no es capaz de engañar a nadie, ella no quería que me fuera, yo no quería irme. Yo no…

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea el infierno que estoy viviendo! ¡Maldita sea una y mil veces! –Golpee la pared unas tres veces, sin sentir dolor alguno –físico, digo-

-¿Sasuke? – Su cabello rubio le llegaba hasta la espalda. Tenía el cuerpo bonito, era alta, educada, amable y tenía más paciencia que yo.

_Supo sobrellevar esto mejor que yo._

Pero ella no es pelirrosa, ni bajita, ni apasionada. Ella no es Sakura.

Suspiré y me senté en la silla del comedor, esperando a que ella se acercara un poco y tomara mi mano, como siempre hacía cuando éramos pequeños. Habíamos crecido juntos. Además de vecinos, éramos los mejores amigos y ella era hermosa, sólo que nunca tuve ojos para ella de esta forma. Nuestros padres eran socios, amigos y vecinos, y al parecer tenían planes distintos al de nosotros.

Cuando nos anunciaron el compromiso, el desastre que se formó no fue difícil de ignorar, pero tampoco lo fue el acuerdo que ellos firmaron, amenazándonos con la humillación de caer en la bancarrota. Obligándonos a ceder.

Aún no entendemos como es que pudieron hacernos esto, puesto que es absurdo (y no pensábamos darles lo que querían). Nietos. La idea de la unión era esa, darles nietos sólo que yo, en lo personal, no estaba preparado para ello –No con Ino, de todos modos- No me malinterpreten, ella es hermosa, pero éramos demasiado amigos para pensar en ello, o al menos hasta que se enamoró de mí. Dijo que no sabía como fue que sucedió, pero pasó. Ino se terminó enamorando de mí y el desastre principal se incrementó.

-No pasa nada. –Suspiré y froté mis sienes., buscando alejar su mano de la mía. Su mirada era preocupada y su boca estaba pintada de rosa. _**Rosa. **_Maldición, ¿por qué todo tenía que recordarme a Sakura?

-Entiendo. –Así era ella, entendía todo cuando realmente no le explicaba nada. -¿Quieres algo de cenar? –Dios mío. Me sentí la peor basura del mundo cuando vi sus pupilas apagadas. _Eran las 2:00am, ¿qué podría querer de cenar?_ Lo que realmente quería, era devolverme al departamento de Sakura y dormir con ella, cerrar los ojos y olvidar esta pesadilla.

-Lo siento. –La amargura que me mostraban sus ojos no era algo que yo pudiese dejar pasar y le repetía siempre lo mismo, _y ella siempre me disculpaba_, sólo que la culpa y el dolor no se iban nunca… empeoraban.

No quería hacerle daño. Ino es de las mejores mujeres que he podido conocer y sé que nada de esto hubiese pasado si mamá hubiese estado viva. Es inconcebible el desastre en el que nos metieron. Hace dos años que estamos "casados" y sí, les juro que lo intenté, pero no importa cuantas veces me haya acostado con ella, ni cuantas veces me diga que me quiere, resulta incómodo dormir al lado de alguien al cual le haces daño. _Es por ello que ya no lo hacía._

Y volvemos al principio, les hago daño a dos mujeres excelentes. Pues no es sólo Ino, también es Sakura. Dios…

Me había enamorado de Sakura porque la veía cada día en la empresa. Ella es la contadora de mi hermano y realmente todo fue muy repentino. **Ella no sabía que mi matrimonio era una farsa**, e Ino realmente no sabe con quien le soy infiel. Pero les dolía la situación. La primera piensa que me acuesto con ella porque soy un imbécil –Cosa que no es del todo mentira- y la segunda sabe que le soy infiel, sólo que no me lo reprocha, no hace nada y yo me siento un inútil, una escoria.

-¿Quieres un te? –No lo aguantaba más.

-Ino, necesitamos hablar. –Y supe que se había roto un poco más al verla dar un paso atrás.

-Lo sé, también me gustaría hablar contigo. Es importante. –Su mirada cayó al suelo y una extraña sensación me invadió.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿No quieres comenzar tú primero?

-No, dime qué sucede.

-Bueno, realmente no sé como es que sucedió, pero estoy embarazada. –Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos. _¿Qué? _

_**¿Embarazada?**_

No salía del shock. ¿Cómo es que eso fue posible? Empecé a hacer memoria, demonios, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que me acosté con Ino?

-Estás… ¿estás totalmente segura? –Frunció el ceño y sus hombros empezaron a temblar.

¡Mierda! Hacía meses no me acostaba con Ino. La última vez estaba borracho y realmente no tenía ni puta idea de cómo fue que sucedió, pues fue ella la que me lo contó tras despertar a su lado –desnudos-, pero ella había dicho que nos habíamos cuidado… ¡y fue hace más de 4 meses! Le miré el vientre, seguía igual que siempre, ¿verdad?

-Sí, Sasuke. Estoy embarazada. Tengo 3 meses y medios, o eso supongo. –Ay no…

-Entiendo. _-¿qué más podía decir?_ –Pensé que habíamos usado protección. –Realmente no lo entendía.

-Y la usamos, pero supongo que fue la pasión desenfrenada la que hizo que se rompiera el condón. _-¿Pero… Qué demonios?_

-¿Se rompió el preservativo? –Ella dio otro paso más y yo a estas alturas me había levantado de la silla. La vi empalidecer.

-Sí, pensé que recordabas eso.

-Ino, te dije que no recuerdo absolutamente nada. –Y su cara se transformó en tristeza y desilusión.

-Entiendo que no te alegre, y también entiendo que me seas infiel. –Otro golpe.

-Ino, eso…

-No vayas a negarlo, Sasuke. Llegas tarde, no comes, duermes en la sala, nunca quieres estar aquí, no te acuestas conmigo… ¡maldición! Entiendo que no hayas querido esto, ¡yo tampoco lo quería! Pero trato de poner de mi parte cada día para hacer que me quieras, o que por lo menos la convivencia sea más amena y estaba funcionando, hasta hace unos meses. Por favor, no lo niegues. –Las lágrimas ya estaban en sus ojos y necesitaba sacar la mentira y aminorar la culpa.

-Tienes razón –Otro paso y sus ojos azules se apagaron.

Se había desmayado.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_¿Favs?_**

**_¿Follows?_**

**_¿Algún tomate que me quieran lanzar, para dárselo a Sasuke?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_...Wow. Estoy totalmente impresionada de lo mucho que les ha gustado la historia. Supieran ustedes que no he pensado que tendría tantas buenas críticas y estoy feliz. **¡Muchas gracias!** He estado leyendo cada uno de sus comentarios y me han puesto muy feliz. __Muchas de ustedes tienen pensar diferentes y me causa gracia lo mucho que algunas odian a Sakura, a Sasuke y hasta a Ino. Supongo que es normal, los tres están cometiendo errores, pero no todo es taaaan malo. _

_Les traje la conti muy rápido porque me emocioné mucho, ojalá que les guste. Algunas pidieron que fuese un poco más larga, otras pidieron conocer más de la relación de Sasuke y Sakura y **como estamos para complacer al lector, **traté de que eso pasara en este capítulo. _

_**No sé cuando ponga la conti, pues estoy con un proyecto, es un fic, se llama "Respirar" y me encantaría que se pasaran por él y me dieran sus opiniones al respecto. El tema que trato es bastante interesante, sólo deben entrar en mi perfil y buscarlo, ya que la página no me permite copiar enlaces aquí. Los espero. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**-Ino-**

_-__**Tienes**__ que hacerlo, Ino. Ya lo hablamos. –Su mirada era tan dura, tan siniestra. Asentí y salí de ahí, tragándome la humillación. El humo del tabaco me estaba mareando y las ganas de llorar hacían que mis arcadas empezaran nuevamente. Estaba cometiendo tantos errores. Me encaminé a casa, aún era temprano y de todos modos no me detengo a esperar por __**él. **_

_Me miré en el espejo del cuarto. Tenía ojeras, mi rubio cabello lucía sin brillo, estaba esponjado y parecía más una vieja que otra cosa. Miré mi reflejo y el espejo me devolvió a la realidad. No importan cuantas noches sueñe con el amor verdadero, ni cuantas veces intente que resulte, él no me ve del mismo modo que yo. Él no me quiere. _

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ya no estuve segura de porqué estaba llorando ahora, pero lo estaba haciendo, porque es lo único en lo que soy buena. Lágrima por lágrima empezó a caer y bajé la mirada hasta posarla en mis píes, pero rápidamente la posé en mi vientre y reprimí el deseo de gritar. Acaricié mi vientre plano con la amargura de un drogadicto sin su droga._

_-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –Susurré al vacío de estar casada con la soledad._

* * *

**-Sakura-**

Me miré en el espejo como por quinta vez y volví a bufar. Mi cabello lucía más rosa de lo normal, las ojeras estaban más moradas de lo normal y mi ropa me quedaba aún peor de lo normal.

-¿Qué mierda pasa conmigo? –Me reproché mentalmente por estar así en esta situación.

Como si no lo hubiese hecho antes un montón de veces, como si acostarme con Sasuke y fingir que no existe, al día siguiente, no fuese ya algo normal. Pero, mierda, estaba nerviosa, insegura y ya no conseguía con qué más maquillaje tapar la estúpida depresión que cargo.

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. _

Me giré para darle la espalda al espejo y tomé el bolso del sofá. Sasuke Uchiha no iba a acabar con la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Juré que más nunca caería en sus mañas y estaba vez planeaba darle voz y voto a mi palabra. Ningún imbécil va a venir a tratarme como una zorra.

-¡Por el amor de Cristo, Sakura! ¡Deja de pensar en él! –El chillido que salió de mi garganta, logró alarmar a una vecina de edad avanzada. Es que, claro, no es normal ver a una chica pelirrosa bufar y hablar sola mientras va pegando gritos y chillidos ahogados. _Arrghhhh._

-Mierda. Mierda y mierda. –Subí al auto y cerré la puerta con una fuerza que esperaba lograra bajar la tensión en mis brazos. –Bien, basta ya. Basta ya de Sasuke, puedo con esto, yo no soy una zorra… o eso intento. –Volví a bufar y traté de serenarme. Cuando lo logré, conduje las 10 cuadras que me separaban del enorme edificio en el cual tengo la mala suerte de trabajar.

Era grande, alto, con 25 pisos y demasiados ingresos como para dejar el gran trabajo que Itachi me ofreció hace 3 años.

Itachi Uchiha, alto, pelinegro, educado y demasiado amable. Un excelente jefe. Lo único realmente malo de él, es su estúpido e imbécil hermano menor.

Sasuke Uchiha se había convertido en mi pesadilla personal desde hacía unos meses y todo por estúpida.

-¡Qué mierda más grande! –Golpeé el volante tan fuerte que la bocina sonó en todo su estupor, haciendo saltar las alarmas de todos los carros aparcados en el estacionamiento de la empresa. Miré la hora. 6:55am. Aún era temprano, la camioneta de Itachi estaba en su sitio, más no la de Sasuke. Suspiré y decidí salir del auto para no tener que encontrarme con él.

Anoche lo había pensado demasiado. No podía seguir con todo esto, era una locura. Nunca me había pasado semejante estupidez, es decir, _**¿amante?**_ ¿en serio? Ni yo misma sé como demonios sucedió eso. Aunque amante no era la palabra correcta, nosotros no manteníamos una relación, todas las veces que estuvimos juntos eran situaciones inoportunas. Jamás quedamos en vernos, jamás hablamos de ello y jamás pensé enamorarme de él, todo fue impulsivo y catastrófico. Dejé de pensar y salí del auto, sólo que tuve que meter mi torso para buscar mi bolso en el asiento trasero. Al salir y cerrar, me giré y casi me caigo de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? –Sasuke estaba parado justo frente a mí y me había dado un susto de muerte.

-Lo siento. –Dejó su mirada fija en la mía dos segundos más y siguió su camino. _¿Qué había sido eso?_ Estaba loco.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba loco y quería volverme loca a mí también.

Respiré profundo y lo seguí, poniendo entre ambos unos 10 metros de diferencia y mirando cualquier otra cosa que no sea su ancha espalda enfundada en un traje casual que lo hacía ver de maravilla. ¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser tan guapo?

Subió por el ascensor y me negué en ir con él, en cambio me quedé abajo hablando unos minutos con Hinata, la recepcionista y una gran chica.

-¿Qué tal has estado, Saku? –Ella era bonita y de cierto modo entendía por lo que estaba pasando, _aunque no supiera nada_. Ella estaba teniendo un romance con uno de los accionistas de la empresa, Naruto Uzumaki, sólo que nadie podía saberlo. Las relaciones entre jefes y empleados están completamente prohibidas. _Y vaya usted a saber por qué…_

-Bien, Hina, supongo que todo bien. ¿Y tú? –La vi suspirar y mirar sus dedos jugando con un lapicero. –No respondas. Te entiendo. ¿Te espero para almorzar? –La vi asentir y sonreír.

Me encaminé hacia el ascensor de forma rápida y marqué el piso 19. Se abrieron las puertas y traté de ignorar todo aquel que esté vestido de traje, excepto a Itachi. Me fui directo a la oficina y toqué.

-¿se puede? –Lo vi asentir sin levantar la vista de unos papeles. Estaba serio. Conocía esa mirada, algo estaba pasando y trataba de descifrarlo. Tomé asiento frente a él y esperé a que hablara.

-¿Cómo amaneces, Sakura?

-Supongo que bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué está pasando? –Me gané su mirada y un suspiro.

-De alguna forma u otra, hay un déficit en los recursos de la empresa, nada que no se pueda solucionar, pero me tiene preocupado. - Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Eso no lo maneja tu hermano?

-Sí, y es exactamente lo que me preocupa. Él no ha estado bien. –Se me detuvo el corazón una milésima de segundo.

-¿Le pasa algo? ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? –Llevaba años trabajando aquí, Itachi se había vuelto un gran amigo, la confianza era de hermanos, prácticamente.

-No lo sé. Le pregunto y no me responde. –Me iba a morder la lengua, pero no fui tan rápida.

-¿todo bien en su matrimonio? –Y me arrepentí, porque realmente no deseaba oír _**lo bien**_ que le estaba yendo.

-No lo sé, Ino no es una mala mujer y no creo que Sasuke ande en malos pasos, tampoco. –Ahora sí que me mordí la lengua como castigo por ser tan estúpida.

-Entiendo. Pero deberías confiar más en tu hermano, hasta ahora todo ha ido bien. –Lo vi sonreír y relajarse un poco.

-Tienes razón. –Acomodó los papeles y los metió en una carpeta, que posteriormente me cedió- Llévale esto a Sasuke, Sakura, por favor. Y luego empieza con los balances, yo seguiré revisando lo otro con el abogado. – _¿Qué?_

Abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces, buscando zafarme de todo esto pero supe que era imposible y maldije al karma por joderme de este modo. _Eso te ganas por meterte con un hombre casado_, me susurró mi subconsciente y quise abofetearme y devolver el tiempo a aquella noche en que todo comenzó.

**…**

_-Un vodka con jugo de naranja, por favor. –le pedí al barman algo suave para no seguir tan borracha como estaba y me giré cuando me lo tendió. La fiesta estaba en su mejor momento y yo parecía una solterona borracha buscando con quien acostarse. Y lo vi. Sasuke Uchiha era lo que cualquier chica querría tener. Era guapo, hermano de mi jefe y simpático. Un único problema: casado. _

_Nunca había tenido problemas con hombres casados y nunca antes me había gustado tanto uno, pero yo no me meto con hombres comprometidos, así que dejé de mirarlo y me acerqué a Gaara._

_-Hola, guapo. –Le sonreí y le di un codazo, él sólo rió y me desordenó el cabello. Gaara y yo éramos como hermanos, él me había conseguido el trabajo y se lo agradecería toda la vida. Su hermana y yo éramos las mejores amigas y su novia era una dulzura. _

_-¿Estás ebria? –Y ya me iba a reprender…Rodé los ojos._

_-¿Parezco estar ebria? –Hice una pose mientras me mantenía recta y aguantaba la respiración. Me tambalee un poco y alguien me sujetó para no caer. Me reí y supe que quizás si estaba algo pasada de copas._

_-Ups… -Me giré al darme cuenta que aún me mantenían agarrada de la cintura y estuve preparada para golpear al abusador que se tomó la molestia de ayudarme más tiempo de lo normal._

_-Sí, pareces estar ebria. –Me topé con su mirada y me quedé quieta en el sitio. Sus ojos eran oscuros, brillantes y su sonrisa era ladina, tenía un vaso con algo fuerte en su otra mano y aún no me soltaba. Recordé el anillo en su dedo y de forma brusca me separé de él._

_-Gra..gracias. –Y me alejé de ahí. _

_Porque lo que menos tenía que hacer, era caer ante los encantos de Sasuke Uchiha._

**…**

-¿Sakura? ¿Te pasa algo? Te pusiste pálida. –Tuve a Itachi en un segundo frente a mi con un algodón empapado en alcohol y mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho, porque me había enamorado del idiota más grande del universo y estaba acabando con mi dignidad, con mi vida y con mi corazón.

-Estoy bien, no me dio tiempo de desayunar, debe ser eso. –Me separé de él y tomé la carpeta que él me había quitado de las manos.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? –Y su mirada se posó en mi estómago y juraría que me estaba culpando de hacer dietas o algo así. Reí desganada ante el pensamiento y negué un poco con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, ahorita compraré algo. Le dejo esto a tu hermano y busco un jugo o algo de comer. –Y salí de ahí sin esperar sus regaños. Me desvié al filtro de agua para tener algo que pasar por la garganta y saqué fuerzas de no sé donde para encaminarme rápidamente a su oficina. Toqué un par de veces y escuché un "pase" seguido de un golpe sordo.

-Permiso. Tu hermano te manda esto, que por favor lo revises. Las cuentas no están dando. –Crudo, directo y sustancial. No necesitaba decir más. Me acerqué sin mirarlo directamente y le dejé los papeles en el escritorio. Me giré para salir de ahí.

-Espera un momento, por favor. –Su tono de voz fue serio, autoritario, y traté de reprimir la impaciencia. Me quedé unos metros alejada de él y me giré a verlo. Estaba mirando los papeles, sacando cuentas, revisando libros y buscando el error.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Dónde está el error? –Y rodé los ojos mientras él fruncía el ceño al mirarme. Siempre le molestó eso y yo no podía evitarlo. Me acerqué hasta ponerme de su lado y busqué la página número cinco.

-En este párrafo te indica los recursos de la empresa, si comparas ese con el del mes anterior, notarás que hay un déficit, algo está mal. –Me había agachado a su altura para poder ver mejor y sentí su cara ladeada hacia mí, respirando en mi cuello, mirándome. Hice uso de todo mi autocontrol para no girar a verlo. Le marqué la página y me alejé.

Sentí un jalón brutal en mi mano izquierda y al segundo tuve su boca encima de la mía. Algo hizo explosión dentro de mí. Estaba siendo brusco, me estaba castigando por quien sabe qué cosa, lo sabía.

Lo empujé y lo abofeteé, haciendo que ladeara el rostro enrojecido a un lado.

-Lo siento. –Se adelantó en hablar.

-No me vuelvas a tocar, ¿lo entiendes?–Moderé el tono de voz y sentí su enojada mirada sobre mí. –Todo esto está mal. ¡Demonios!, dijiste que sería la última vez, ¿dónde mierda tienes el sentido de la palabra? ¿ah? ¡Basta! De ahora en adelante, nuestra relación será completamente profesional. Como debía ser siempre. –Me miró unos segundos, con todas las emociones brotando de sus poros, y soltó el veneno.

-Vaya, y pensar que hace dos noches estabas suplicándome más. –Abrí los ojos por el duro golpe y di un paso adelante, dispuesta a golpearlo nuevamente, pero supe que la batalla estaba perdida cuando vi el dolor en sus ojos.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Holaaa! ¿A que no me tardé mucho, verdad? Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, los leo todos y cada uno de ellos. Espero que les guste este capítulo. ¡Un abrazo!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

**-Ino-**

_Haber entrado a esa farmacia de tal modo, como un asesino escondiéndose, fue lo más traumático que he podido hacer –exceptuando mi boda, ese es el trauma que aún cargo encima- y fue peor al pedir las 5 pruebas de embarazo más caras de todo el lugar, porque me negué rotundamente a hacerme un examen de sangre. _

_Tomé las 5 cajitas diferentes, algunas verdes, una roja, otras azules, y las coloqué una al lado de la otra, en el baño. Eran las 4:00am y Sasuke estaba dormido en el sofá. No estaba borracho, así que dudaba mucho que entrara a mi recamara buscando amor._

_**Tampoco lo ha hecho nunca…**_

_Y empecé. Una a una fui destapando y usando, cerrando los ojos del miedo, con los vellos de los brazos erizados y el corazón a mil por hora._

_Los minutos necesarios pasaron y dejé que pasaran otros más. Los nervios me tenían dando vueltas por todo el baño, contando los azulejos, viendo los posibles errores en el techo, buscando excusas donde no las hay para retrasar el momento. _

_Me armé de valor, las tomé y las junté nuevamente sin ver nada aún, hasta que luego de un gran suspiro, abrí los ojos, contemplando los cinco resultados idénticos. _

_-Positivo. –Susurré sin voz y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, porque el segundo error ya estaba hecho. _

_**Estaba embarazada.**_

* * *

**-Sasuke- **

Soy un imbécil. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? El pánico estaba preso en los ojos de Sakura, la desesperación estaba haciendo estragos en ella –y en mí- y ya no sabía como detener los malditos impulsos cuando estaba a mi lado. No me detenía, no lo pensaba, no asimilaba mi movimiento cuando ya lo estaba haciendo. Ya no me podía controlar cuando ella estaba cerca de mí.

No estaba en mis planes besarla, más bien deseaba ignorarla, pero no… tuve la brillante idea de hacerme el loco sólo para que se acerque. ¡Y quien la manda a ella de tonta! Como si yo no pudiese ver un error tan claro, como el que estaba en esos papeles.

No puedo mantenerme alejado de ella. Haber sentido su aroma, haber visto sus labios tan cerca… _Dios…_ Cerré los ojos y me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda, tras esperar un segundo golpe que nunca llegó. Deseaba tanto abrazarla, estrecharla entre mis brazos, no soltarla en un buen rato. Decirle al oído que todo iba a estar bien, que sólo era una pesadilla, que Ino no existía, que yo la quería a ella y sólo a ella.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –Su pregunta fue un susurro lejano, más para ella que para mí, pero no pude evitar sentir el dolor correr por mis venas. La estaba lastimando, lo sabía. Y ella no lo merecía, no cuando todo fue mi culpa.

**…**

_-¿Qué pasa, hermano? ¿Estás aburrido? ¿Dónde está Ino? –Itachi estaba a mi lado, en la fiesta de despedido de soltero que le había organizado. El que me haya nombrado a la rubia, casi me hace gritar. Me iba a volver loco si seguía así, este infierno… maldición, esto sí que era un infierno, y no me refiero tanto a mi boda con ella, sino a la pelirrosa completamente ebria que estaba meneando las caderas a menos de 4 metros de mí, con sus amigas. __**Concéntrate, idiota…**_

_-Se quedó en la casa, anda en sus días. –Sonreí un poco para que se lo crea y él sólo rió algo fuerte, un poco pasado de copas, y me dijo divertido. _

_-Con razón estás así, te falta diversión, ¿no? –Y me codeó las costillas, tuve que sacar la risa de donde no la tenía y hacerme el ofendido. Si tan sólo Itachi supiera lo que nuestro padre había armado… estaría en contra de todo y me hubiese ayudado, pero no valía la pena, ya era muy tarde. _

_Fijé mi vista en la pista de baile y Sakura seguía bailando a un ritmo sensual, haciendo girar sus caderas y su trasero de un lado al otro, girando sus hombros, moviendo sus senos, haciendo que el deseo subiera por todo mi cuerpo. _

_**Encendiéndome. **_

_Y mientras daba vueltas, su mirada cristalina se topó con la mía. Ella estaba ebria, la había visto tomar demasiado, había notado sus cambios de humor y su risa exagerada, ella estaba completamente borracha y me estaba viendo como si quisiera comerme. Y era la primera vez que lograba llamar su atención. _

_Ella huía de mí cada vez que me acercaba, evitaba mi mirada y se comportaba a la altura de ser la contadora personal de mi hermano y que justo ahora, estando así, me mire de esa forma… está haciendo estragos en mi cordura. _

_Itachi había desaparecido por la puerta lateral del bar que alquilé, y esa puerta daba hacia los cuartos. Sonreí, que lo disfrute, porque será la última vez que haga algo así._

_Volví a mirar a la pista y fruncí el ceño, la pelirrosa ya no estaba. _

_Me giré para pedir otro trago y la vi a mi lado, rozando su brazo con el mío mientras pedía al barman un vodka, acercando su pierna a la mía de manera inconsciente, aún meneando los hombros, bailando en esa silla mientras esperaba su trago, con la mirada encendida con algo de deseo e __**inocencia,**__ y las mejillas sonrojadas ante su estado._

_Y sonreí, porque esta noche pensaba divertirme, me costara lo que me costara._

**…**

-Sakura… -Me giré a verla al mismo tiempo que ella giraba y casi salía corriendo de la oficina. Algo hizo click dentro de mí y la alcancé antes de abrir la puerta. La tomé del brazo y la apoyé en la pared tras un golpe sordo; ella cerró fuertemente sus ojos, evitando mirarme, soportando las lágrimas lo mejor que puede y, aunque quise alejarme y dejarla ir, no pude.

-Suéltame. –Me susurró casi sin voz, sin fuerzas. Me negué a hacerlo. -¡Suéltame! –Elevó la voz, abrió sus ojos y forcejeó conmigo.

-Escúchame. –Le pedí, _¿pero qué iba a decirle?_

-¿Qué más quieres de mí, Sasuke, qué? – _¿qué quería?_ La quería a ella.

Abrí la boca para responder, pero tuve que cerrarla nuevamente y echarme para atrás al recibir un empujón de ella. Habían abierto la puerta de la oficina.

-Sasuke, mandé a Sakura a… -Itachi había dejado de hablar para mirarnos. No pudimos reaccionar tan rápido. La situación se tornó tensa y mi hermano cerró la puerta tras entrar completamente. -¿Pasa algo? –Fijó su mirada en ella y su semblante cambió por completo. -¿Te sientes bien, Sakura? –Mi mirada también se posó en ella y noté que estaba pálida. Por Dios, se iba a desmayar.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien. Permiso. –Se alejó de mí, pasó de largo a Itachi y salió de la oficina, todo en menos de un segundo.

-¿Qué fue eso, Sasuke? _-¿Cómo le explico a mi hermano todo esto?_

-Se sintió mal, iba a ayudarla pero se negó. –Rogué que se lo creyera. Frunció el ceño, fijó su mirada en el suelo y suspiró.

-También se sintió mal en mi oficina, creo que no está alimentándose bien. –Ahora fue mi turno en fruncir el ceño.

-¿Lleva mucho así? –Se sentó en la silla frente a mi escritorio y yo lo imité.

-No me he fijado, para serte franco, pero esta mañana se puso pálida. No la veo bien. –Y me miró, suspicaz, analizándome. -¿Tú no sabes nada?

-No entiendo. –Me puse serio. Él dudó, negó un poco con la cabeza y relajó el semblante.

-Olvídalo. Vine para preguntarte directamente si notaste el error en las cuentas. –Asentí. –Bien, porque el mes pasado… -No lo escuchaba. El seguía hablando sin parar de la empresa pero yo no podía enfocarme.

_¿Sakura tiene tiempo sintiéndose mal?_

* * *

**-Sakura-**

Necesitaba respirar. Me estaba ahogando. ¿Cómo demonios me vine a meter en esto? ¡Por Dios! _Es el hermano de tu jefe, estúpida._

Esperé que el ascensor abriera sus puertas y entré, pulsando el botón de la terraza. Me miré en el espejo del lugar y casi me echo a llorar. ¿Y si Itachi se daba cuenta de algo? ¿Y si Sasuke le contaba y yo perdía mi trabajo?

Las puertas se abrieron y salí, topando mi mirada con el bonito lugar. Este es uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, la vista era espléndida, el aire era más puro, libre del humo del tabaco, de los carros, totalmente puro para respirar.

Y, aunque estaba respirando, aún me estaba ahogando. Las emociones me estaban asfixiando, sentía una soga alrededor de mi cuello, negándole el oxígeno a mis pulmones.

-Por favor, necesito respirar. Necesito respirar. –Abrí la puerta que daba al pequeño borde del edificio y me sujeté de la barandilla, susurrando plegarias al cielo.

El karma estaba haciendo de las suyas, lo sabía. Yo tenía que haber detenido toda esta locura cuando pude. Pero no, me tuve que enamorar de un hombre casado. De un hombre _felizmente casado._

El mar estaba a lo lejos, pero no por eso se veía menos hermoso. Los carros lucían pequeños desde esta altura. Traté de liberar mi mente unos minutos para poder pensar con claridad. No podía desequilibrarme de nuevo, había decidido darle un fin a todo esto y pensaba mantenerlo.

Respiré unos segundos más y suspiré, dando medio vuelta, volviendo por donde vine. Ya no era una niña de 15 años, ahora soy una adulta y debía comportarme como tal, debía asumir mis errores y aprender de ellos.

Porque Sasuke Uchiha era el error más grande del cual me tuve que enamorar.

**…**

-Sakura, ¿se puede? –Tenten estaba tocando mi puerta, asomando su cabeza, viéndome asentir en respuesta. Dejé de ver la pantalla del ordenador y me enfoqué en la morena.

-¿Pasa algo, Tenten?

-No, sólo venía a ver si estabas bien. –Alcé una ceja, interrogándola con la mirada. Ella se encogió de hombros, mordió su labio inferior y se sentó frente a mí. –Te vi salir de la oficina de mi jefe completamente pálida, ¿está todo bien con él? –Ahogué un chillido. Tenten era la secretaria de Sasuke y una buena amiga; pero demasiado observadora.

-Sí, todo está bien con él, es sólo que no había comido nada y me estuve a punto de desmayar. –Puse cara de culpa y alcé la bolsa del desayuno que me obligué a comprar al bajar. Ella negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

-Te esfuerzas demasiado, trabajas demasiado. Deberías enfocarte en otras cosas, Saku. ¿Qué pasó con aquel guapo pelinegro con el saliste aquella vez? –_Sai. _

-No lo sé, debería estar bien, hablamos poco. No funcionaría ni en un millón de años, Ten, lo sabes.

-Si sigues así, no vas a encontrar a nadie que realmente te guste. –_Ya lo encontré, en realidad._

-¿Necesitabas algo más? Necesito continuar trabajando. –Ella rodó los ojos y dejó dos hojas dobladas sobre mi escritorio. –Sasuke te manda esto, dice que por favor lo revises. –Asentí y esperé a que saliera, pero antes de abrir por completo la puerta, se giró hacia mí.

-Saku… -La miré, dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando- ¿qué tal si vamos al cine al salir de aquí? Le diré a Hinata. ¿Te apuntas? –Me iba a negar. Dios sabe que lo iba a hacer, pero necesitaba despejar mi mente y hacía mucho que no salía.

-Vale, está bien, Ten, gracias. –La vi sonreír y por fin salió de la oficina.

Tomé las hojas que la morena había dejado sobre mi escritorio y fruncí el ceño desde antes de abrirlas. No quería nada que tuviera que ver con él, pero era trabajo, _aunque yo no debería revisar sus cosas._

Fruncí el ceño en confusión, estos papeles no me pertenecían a mí. Debían ir a Recursos Humanos, no a la parte administrativa, ¿y ahora que le pasaba?

Los volví a doblar y descolgué el teléfono, marcando a Tenten. _Pii, pii, pii, pii._ Cerré el teléfono a mala gana y me irrité. No quería llamarlo, no quería llamarlo, no quería llamarlo… Maldición.

Descolgué el maldito teléfono y marqué el número de su oficina, dejó de repicar al segundo tono.

-Sasuke. –Su voz fue profunda y traté de detener el movimiento de mis píes.

-Mandaste a mi oficina papeles que no pertenecen a esta área. ¿Podrías explicarme? –Silencio.

-Lo sé. –Fue su respuesta. _¿Qué demonios?_

-¿Entonces? No tengo tiempo para andar jugando, Uchiha.

-Lo siento, sólo quería saber si estabas bien. –Su voz cambió a una preocupada, casi triste, casi rota. Tuve que cerrar los ojos y reprimir el pequeño sollozo que quería salir de mi garganta. Tomé una respiración profunda y terminé con esto.

-Estoy bien cuando estás lejos de mí. Por favor, tu área la maneja Tenten, no yo, evita confusiones para la próxima. Yo sólo trabajo para tu hermano. –Y corté. El enojo estaba corriendo por mis venas y lo dejé hacer. Prefería estar molesta a estar deprimida.

Tomé los papeles, los acomodé y los mandé a recursos humanos –aunque no debía hacerlo-. Salí de mi oficina para tomar un poco de agua cuando veo a Itachi hablar con una chica. Parecía joven, era alta, rubia y parecía ser bonita. Me topé con la mirada curiosa de mi jefe y me hizo señas con la mano para que me acerque. Lo hice.

_**La curiosidad mató al gato.**_

-Ino, ésta es Sakura, mi contadora de confianza. Sakura, esta es Ino, la esposa de Sasuke. –Vi a la rubia tenderme la delicada y cuidada mano, con las uñas pintadas de rojo y la mirada curiosa, viendo mi cabello. Todo fue muy rápido, le tendí la mano, sonreí y pronuncié un "Encantada de conocerte" al mismo tiempo, todo por inercia.

Pero la realidad es que estaba de piedra. Tenía frente a mí a la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, y ella tenía en frente a la mujer con la que su marido le es infiel cuando tiene ganas.

Sentí repulsión por mi misma y solté su mano, dando un paso atrás, buscando alejarme de ella. Itachi volvió a hablar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Y por poco se me olvida, Sakura, éste… -Posó su mano un segundo por el vientre de la rubia- es mi sobrino.

_Sobrino…_

Dios… Abrí los ojos de golpe y quise que la tierra me tragara. **Embarazada.**

Ella estaba embarazada.

**Sasuke iba a tener un hijo.**

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**¿Tomates para Sasuke?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola! Ufff, creo que me tardé un poco más que otras veces, lo lamento. Me había ido de viaje y me concentré en la continuación de "Respirar". Pero aquí les traje la conti. Veo que muchas ya sacan conclusiones pero yo opino que no deberían apresurarse... Se pueden llevar muchas sorpresas *inserte aquí música de fondo misteriosa*. El capítulo está muy corto, lo sé, y pido disculpas por ello pero era necesario. Espero que les guste, esperaré sus reviews. Me disculpo de antemano por algún error ortográfico o de dedo.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y seguir la historia. Un abrazo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

**-Ino-**

_-No puedo sólo decirle eso, no se lo creería, papá. _

_-Hija. –La dulzura con que pronunció esa palabra, hizo que mi corazón se pusiera pequeñito- ¿Quieres a Sasuke, verdad? –No quise responder, él suspiró- Sé que es así, yo sólo te estoy haciendo un favor. Aceleré las cosas, lo admito, pero esto es lo mejor y... –Lo interrumpí._

_-¿Lo mejor para quién? –Frunció el ceño y aguantó el enojo de haber cortado su discurso barato. Ese que ya me sé de memoria, ese que estoy cansada de escuchar. _

_-Para todos. Yo sólo quiero que tú seas feliz ¿y por qué yo no? Todos ganamos. No sé por qué lo haces tan difícil._

_-Es que ese es el maldito problema, papá, ¡yo no soy feliz! ¡Y él tampoco! –Bajé el tono de voz, ya sin fuerzas ni para llorar- ¿No te das cuenta? Él no me quiere. –Me miró con lástima y quise odiarlo, sólo que ya no tenía fuerzas en lo absoluto. Me estaba consumiendo cada día que pasaba. _

_-Un bebé lo cambiará todo, hija, confía en mí. –Y me abrazó. Era como si su cuerpo tuviese mil púas incrustadas, me estaba matando, __**él me estaba matando.**_

* * *

**-Sasuke-**

Colgué el teléfono a mala gana, aguantando el impulso de romper todo a mi paso. Ella tenía razón. Y es que ese es el problema, ella tiene toda la razón.

No sé cómo llegamos a su casa la última vez y no estaba borracho, en realidad. Sólo sé que los impulsos y el _amor_ acaban con mi cordura cuando se trata de Sakura. Le había dicho que sería la última vez porque la culpa me estaba consumiendo, pero al llegar a mi casa, al que se supone que es mi hogar, todo eso se va y sólo queda el vacío de su presencia. Porque no hay una sola noche en la que yo no me imagine dormir a su lado.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiré, aguantando las emociones, debía acabar con esto. No podíamos seguir así, no cuando yo estaba casado. Hice rodar con el dedo pulgar mi anillo de bodas. Una farsa. Una maldita farsa es lo único que me separa de lo que realmente necesito y quiero en mi vida.

¿Es que acaso todo estaba mal? ¿Realmente mal? Yo no quería a Ino, vivía con ella, pero no la quería de ese modo. Y le tuve respeto, siempre le tuve respeto por el aprecio y el cariño de años de amistad, hasta que Sakura se convirtió en mi droga.

El sonido del teléfono que estaba sobre mi escritorio, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Lo descolgué y respondí.

-Sasuke. –Era Tenten.

-¿Qué sucede, Tenten?

-Tu esposa está aquí afuera. –Abrí los ojos de la impresión. ¿Ino estaba aquí?

-¿Estás completamente segura de que es Ino?

-Sí. Está hablando con tu hermano justo ahora, preguntó por ti. –Fruncí el ceño en confusión, ella nunca había pisado la empresa.

-Está bien, enseguida salgo, Tenten. Gracias. –Y colgué.

_¿Qué demonios…?_

Me levanté de la silla, tomé un trago de agua fría antes de salir y abrí la puerta. Asentí hacia mi secretaria y doblé el pasillo por el cual me había indicado ir.

Lo que vi me dejó helado. Nunca, nunca antes pensé en ver a Ino y a Sakura juntas. La pelirrosa me estaba dando la espalda y la rubia se iluminó cuando me vio; Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con toda la felicidad del mundo, imitando a mi hermano. Sakura no se giró, pero sé que escuchó mis pasos por el pasillo, estaba tensa y asimilé bien lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

_Por Dios…_

-Mi amor, hola. –Ino pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y lo primero que miré fue la sonrisa orgullosa de mi hermano. Me obligué a corresponder a su abrazo y sonreír. Miré un segundo los ojos verdes de Sakura y se me congeló la sangre, me tensé. Solté a Ino lo más delicadamente posible y di un paso atrás.

-Hola, Ino.

-Felicidades Sasuke, no me habías dicho nada. –Itachi me estaba dando palmadas en la espalda y estaba sonriendo con demasiada efusividad.

-¿Decirte qué? –Yo no podía estar más confundido.

-Que voy a ser tío. –Empalidecí. Miré disimuladamente a Sakura y no la vi sorprendida. Estaba mirando con emociones que no supe descifrar, el vientre de mi esposa y juraría que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. –Felicidades, hermano. –Me esforcé en sonreír a Itachi y asentir en agradecimiento.

-Felicidades, señor, señora. Un bebé siempre es una bendición. –La frialdad de sus palabras no combinaba con su sonrisa forzada y la falta de brillo en sus pupilas.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura. Llámame Ino. –Ella asintió. Yo no sabía qué hacer. Itachi estaba sonriendo, Ino igual pero Sakura… me dolió el alma verla así, que se haya enterado de este modo cuando horas antes la estaba besando. Ya ni recordaba que sería padre, no le había dicho a nadie. No es que no me importara, lo hacía, era mi hijo después de todo, pero no tenía ganas de contarle a nadie y me extrañaba que haya sido la rubia la que se haya acercado para hacerlo.

-Permiso, debo seguir trabajando. –Sakura dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos, apresurada.

-Sakura, espera. –Itachi la estaba llamando de regreso. Detuvo su andar, respiró hondo y se giró nuevamente, regresando a su sitio.

-¿si?

-¿Qué tal si vamos los cuatro a almorzar? -_¿qué?_

-¿Los cuatro? No, no, yo necesito terminar unos papeles y… -Itachi la interrumpió.

-No has comido nada, Sakura, y me gustaría estar presente cuando lo hicieras. Matsuri está ocupada en su trabajo y no nos podrá acompañar si le digo, entonces podemos ir los cuatros. Si ustedes quieren, claro. –Y nos miró. Fue Ino la que respondió por ambos.

-Pero tú invitas. –Y rió un poco, relajada, como hacía mucho no la veía. _Ella estaba extraña. _

Sakura estaba negando con su cabeza, buscando zafarse del desastre. Me miró por primera vez en un rato y supe que me estaba suplicando ayuda. Pero yo no podía hacer nada.

-Claro que sí, cuñada. Un almuerzo para brindar por mi sobrino. –Aguanté la respiración y escuché dos chillidos. Uno de emoción de Ino y uno sofocado de Sakura. Se estaba deshaciendo frente a mí y yo no podía hacer nada. Estaba atado de manos y píes. Al diablo el anillo, al diablo todo, yo la quería, yo quería a mi pelirrosa. _Mierda._

-Lo siento, yo no puedo aceptar, esto es algo totalmente familiar. Yo debo quedarme aquí. Itachi, comeré en un rato, no te preocupes. –Estaba entrando en la histeria. A simple vista estaba bien, nadie que no preste atención a sus brazos tensos, a su mirada vacía o a su respiración forzada, se daría cuenta de que algo anda mal en ella.

-Oh, por favor, Saku. Ven con nosotros, ¿sí? Casi no tengo amigas y ¿qué mejor que una chica que cuida a mi esposo y a mi cuñado en la empresa? Se nota que te tienen confianza y eso habla bien de ti. Acompáñanos, por favor. Mira que no puedes negarle nada a una embarazada –La amabilidad con la que Ino habló, hizo que Sakura pasara de la histeria total a la incomodidad absoluta. No se iba a negar, conocía esa mirada. Pero no dijo nada, miró el suelo simulando pena y timidez y fue Itachi el que terminó de hablar.

-Ya está. Ino, acompáñame y te llevo al baño mientras Sasuke y Sakura acomodan y cierran sus oficinas. –Eso fue aún más extraño. Fruncí el ceño enseguida y mi hermano me lanzó una mirada de "tenemos que hablar". Quizás se dio cuenta de algo. Voltee a ver a Sakura pero ya no estaba, se había ido increíblemente rápido y actué.

Me devolví por el pasillo y le pedí a Tenten que cerrada la oficina, que iría a almorzar y fui directo a la oficina de Sakura. Toqué una vez y abrí la puerta en completo silencio. Estaba apoyada contra la pared, completamente quieta, con la frente sosteniendo su cuerpo y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Sakura? –Le susurré, cerré la puerta con cerrojo y me acerqué. Al segundo paso que di, se alejó de la pared y logré ver su expresión. El dolor que reflejaban sus pupilas, era enorme. –Sakura. –Repetí.

-¿Un hijo? –Estaba susurrando, mirando mis ojos con una mezcla de frialdad, tristeza y amargura. -¿Vas a tener un hijo y no te preocupaste en decirme? ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, ah? ¡Es un bebé! Vas a tener un hermoso bebé con esa rubia bonita y amable, que acaba de invitar a almorzar a la amante de su esposo, ¿y no se te ocurrió decirme? ¿O por lo menos dejarme en paz? No tienes vergüenza. Eres un maldito imbécil y yo soy una estúpida. –Hasta que se rompió. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer una a una, tapó su boca con la mano para no sollozar y siguió susurrando a como pudo. –Soy una estúpida, soy una estúpida… –Tapó su rostro con ambas manos y se le doblaron las rodillas. En un segundo la tuve entre mis brazos evitando que cayera al suelo. Se estaba haciendo pedazos. -¿Por qué no te alejas de mí? Aléjate, por favor. Tienes una familia que mantener, que adorar. Yo no puedo con todo esto. –Hizo una pausa y pasó sus frágiles brazos por mi cintura, en un intento desesperado de buscar protección y un abrazo. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas pero nada me preparó para escuchar de sus labios la realidad– Me estás matando, Sasuke. Ya no puedo más con todo esto. Ya no puedo. ¿Por qué seguir con esta locura? –Sus lágrimas no paraban de correr por sus mejillas. Estaba roja por el esfuerzo, los sollozos no paraban de salir de sus labios y no me molesté en detener la respuesta.

-Porque te quiero, Sakura. Te quiero y no puedo evitarlo.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_Hasta el próximo. _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**...¡Oh, wow! Ahora sí que me tardé más de lo que hubiese deseado. Lo siento mucho, en serio. He estado muy ocupada con las clases, la familia y los problema personales, pero aquí está la conti y realmente espero que les guste. La hice muy rápido y sólo la revisé una vez, si ven algún error -lo que sea- por favor, no duden en decirme. **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews y por esperar la conti, ojalá la lean y les guste. Esperaré sus comentarios.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

**-Ino-**

_Odiaba las farmacias. Era uno de esos lugares que, con tan sólo entrar, te sientes enfermo. Odio los hospitales, las farmacias y las enfermedades. _

_-Muchas gracias, señorita. –Tomé la factura, la bolsa con las pastillas y las metí en el bolso, apresurada de no ser vista con ellas. Salí de un tirón del lugar, buscando respirar aire fresco y puro y me metí en el auto regulando mi respiración y el ritmo de mi corazón. _

_Siempre estaba así. Paranoica. Encendí el auto, subí el volumen a la radio y conduje en silencio y calma __**–histeria, en realidad-**__ a una playa a la que mamá solía traerme de niña. Me gustaba estar aquí, era como si ella estuviese aún acariciando mi cabello, buscando que no tapara mi vista hacia las olas golpeando con la arena. _

_Apagué el auto y me quedé ahí, viendo el desolado lugar aún lleno de vida según mis ojos. Los recuerdos empezaron a empañar mi vista, las lágrimas también y sentí un peso en los hombros con el cual tenía dos años cargando._

_He cometido errores toda mi vida, pero nunca uno que me costase tan caro. _

_Dejé todo en el asiento trasero y me saqué las sandalias, abrí la puerta, saqué mis dos píes y el toque con la arena seca y caliente, me hizo retener un suspiro de libertad._

_¿Por qué se volvió todo tan difícil? _

_Me bajé completamente del auto y cerré la puerta. Aspiré hondo el aroma del mar y caminé. Con cada paso que daba, me acercaba más a su esencia. Ella aún estaba aquí, dándome consejos para cuando fuera grande._

"_Debes ser buena con todos"_

"_Debes ser una linda chica para, cuando te cases, tener un lindo chico a tu lado"_

"_Debes ser sincera, no dañar a nadie, buscar ser feliz"_

"_**Debes ser fiel a ti misma. Amarte por sobre todas las cosas"**_

_Chillé del dolor. Caí sin fuerzas sobre la arena y grité una, dos, tres veces. Dando golpes a la arena, a mis piernas y a todo aquello que esté a mí alcance, porque todo se había salido de control sin ella. El dolor acumulado me estaba haciendo explotar, sin poder respirar, ahogándome en mi propia tristeza._

_-Mamá… vuelve. –Susurré sin voz, acostada en posición fetal frente al mar, a poca distancia del agua, en la arena mojada. Las lágrimas estaban cayendo por todo mi rostro, mi cuerpo estaba temblando y me estaba abrazando a mi misma. Deseaba retroceder el tiempo y haber ido con ella en ese carro. –Te necesito. –Y cerré los ojos. Buscando la calma, la paz que ella tanto me proporcionada. _

_-Te extraño, mamá. Sácame de este infierno, por favor… por favor._

* * *

**-Sakura-**

"_**Porque te quiero…"**_

-Eres un maldito imbécil. –Lo alejé de mí, dando más de un empujón y capté su mirada horrorizada. Estaba loco si creía que yo caería en esa mentira tan barata. Qué fácil se les hacía decir esas cosas. "Te amo, te quiero, te extraño, te necesito". A la mierda con eso. Limpié mis lágrimas a mala gana, con rencor y asco hacia mi misma por dejar que me viese llorar.

Claro, debía ser muy fácil engañar a la amante triste que se acaba de enterar que el hombre que quiere, el cual es casado, tendrá un hijo. ¿Qué pretendía con esas palabras? ¿Qué le dijera _"Sí, mi amor, entablemos una hermosa relación a escondidas"?_ Qué se joda.

-¿Qué…? –No lo dejé terminar, odiándome mi misma por dejarle hablar, por siquiera dejarlo abrazarme cuando su esposa estaba allá afuera, esperando por él.

-Diles que me disculpen, que un amigo me llamó para invitarme a almorzar y se me había olvidado por completo. –Me giré para tomar mi cartera y mi abrigo, temblando por completo, e ignorando la punzada en mi pecho que me decía que algo estaba haciendo mal. Ignoré las emociones, ignoré el dolor y lo ignoré a él. Lo escuché con intenciones de hablar. Sabía que estaba buscando las palabras correctas pero no le di tiempo. Cuando tuve todo en las manos, le di una última mirada antes de abrir la puerta de la oficina para que saliera antes que yo, y le dije con toda la dureza que sentía. –Y no te me acerques de nuevo.

Me quedé ahí, de píe en la puerta, mirando el exterior hasta que lo sentí acercarse de manera lenta, aún sorprendido. Mi pecho estaba golpeando fuerte, tan fuerte que dolía y escuché la risa de Ino a lo lejos hablando con alguien, y moví mi píe de manera desesperada signo de que necesitaba que se apurase. Cuando por fin pasó de mí, escuché su susurro lejano, frío.

-Estás cometiendo un error. –Eso hasta yo misma lo sentía en lo más hondo de mi ser y, aunque me juré no dirigirle la palabra, no pude evitar mi respuesta.

-Aprendí del mejor. –Él estaba a varios pasos, dándome la espalda, pero supe que aunque yo susurré mi respuesta, él la escuchó. Su espalda se tensó y sus puños se cerraron, pero no detuvo su andar. Cerré la oficina y caminé por el pasillo opuesto a él, buscando salir corriendo apenas pise el estacionamiento, pero una pelinegra me impidió el paso.

-Saku. –Hinata estaba frente a mí, buscando con su mirada a alguien que yo conocía perfectamente, pero queriendo hablar conmigo. Suspiré varias veces de manera superficial y obligué a mi cuerpo a relajarse un poco. Sasuke no se me iba a acercar. Y mi pecho dolió ante éste descubrimiento. Mordí mi labio más fuerte de lo normal para concentrarme en ese dolor y asentí hacia la chica.

-Hinata. –No pude sonreír. Ella por fin dejó de mirar por encima de mi hombro y se disculpó con la mirada. Iba a hablar nuevamente, quizás para preguntar qué me pasaba, pero el sonido de unos tacones acercándose, se lo impidieron. Volvió a mirar por encima de mi hombro y vi curiosidad en sus ojos. Yo cerré los míos y aguanté un poco más. Sabía de quien eran esas pisadas. Visualicé a Tenten junto a Ino, haciendo las debidas presentaciones con Hinata y sonriendo hacia mí. Las imité, quizás no del todo bien, pero lo hice.

-Chicas, estoy por irme a comer y… -La rubia me miró de forma intensa.

-Sasuke dijo algo de que no podrás acompañarnos, Saku, ¿por qué? –E hizo un maldito puchero. Me tragué el grito de frustración y respiré hondo, mirando el suelo un segundo.

-Sí, se me olvidó por completo que había ya aceptado otra invitación, lo siento, Ino. –Ella me miró con desconfianza, no creyendo lo que decía pero no dijo nada.

_Vaya, por lo menos no es metiche. _

-Saaaaaaku, ya le dije a Hina lo de esta noche. –Y se calló abruptamente, sus ojos brillando con alegría y temí lo que iba a decir. Giró sus ojos color chocolate hacia la ojiazul y tragué pesado buscando una excusa que me zafe de… -Ino, ¿Por qué no vas con nosotras al cine esta noche? –Ay no… La sonrisa de la rubia fue de pura felicidad y realmente consideré creer que no tenía amigas con quien salir.

Mi cerebro empezó a digerir un poco a esta chica y vi mejor sus ojos. Ella era bonita pero había algo en ella, era como si… como si no estuviera bien, como si le faltara algo. Aparté la vista de ella cuando la vi asentir y chillar de felicidad y seguí en eso de buscar excusas. Lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos era esto, salir al cine con la esposa de mi… de Sasuke.

-Chicas, creo que… -Tenten me interrumpió.

-Oh no, pelirrosa, ni lo pienses. Ya dijiste que irías y lo harás. A las 7:00pm podemos vernos en el centro comercial, en la entrada, y ahí cuadramos todo. –No me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Tomó de la mano a Hinata y se despidió apresurada de nosotras. Ino estaba sonriendo con sus ojos brillando, viendo la escena totalmente embelesada y volví a sentir asco de mi misma.

_Vergüenza. _

Luego de un suspiro, giró sus ojos a mí y rió un poco. Yo estaba confundida completamente.

-Si no fuera porque eres muy delgada, creería que la embarazada eres tú. –Y se cruzó de brazos, aún riendo levemente y logré entender sus palabras. ¿Embarazada? ¿De donde sacó eso? Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Soné a la defensiva. Quise evitarlo, pero no lo logré. Ella vaciló su sonrisa un poco y me arrepentí de hacerle más daño del que, a sus espaldas, le hacía.

-No sabría explicarlo, creo que sólo una embarazada entendería. –Y volvió a reír un poco. Sus palabras me shockearon y empecé a removerme inquieta, deseando poder ser invisible o desaparecer en una nube de humo, como es esas comiquitas que a los niños les encantaba.

-Miró por encima de mi hombro y, por pura mala costumbre, me giré para ver a quien veía. Mi mirada se topó con la frialdad de los de Sasuke y la confusión en los Itachi. Volví a girarme a la rubia y empecé a dar pasos lejos de ella, _de ellos._

-Se me hace tarde, Ino. Un placer conocerte. –Y le di la espalda, con ganas de correr, de gritar, de maldecir. Escuché su respuesta en un pequeño grito, por la lejanía.

-Hasta la noche, Saku. Igualmente. –_Dios._

Al llegar al ascensor, pisé el botón para llamarlo y sólo tuve que esperar dos segundos. _Al fin algo que me sale bien._

Entré y, antes de que se cerraran las puertas, vi a Ino colgada del cuello de Sasuke, mientras este me veía yéndome. Una imagen que me hará tener pesadillas toda la noche.

Llegué al estacionamiento y me di la libertad de correr, buscando llenar mis pulmones de aire, sin mucho éxito. Abrí el auto, lo encendí y arranqué sin el menor cuidado. No tenía hambre y sólo tenía una hora para almorzar y no precisamente fuera de la empresa. No siempre se nos permitía tal cosa y yo casi nunca lo hacía, pero hoy era la excepción. Si me quedaba ahí unos cinco minutos más, iba a enloquecer.

Aparqué el auto en mi puesto y subí a mi apartamento con mucha prisa, buscando protección en mi refugio personal. No había subido nada conmigo, ni siquiera el teléfono, sólo quería acostarme y ver el techo sin pensar en nada. _No sé cual de esas tres cosas, es menos probable. _

Respiré hondo y despegué mi espalda de la puerta, caminé a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua, buscando calmarme y prepararme mentalmente para buscar una solución amena a todo esto, hasta que escupí el agua que estaba a punto de tragar cuando el comentario de Ino llegó a mi cabeza.

"_Si no fuera porque eres muy delgada, creería que la embarazada eres tú."_

Yo no puedo estar embarazada. Eso sería una locura, tomaba mis pastillas a diario y… abrí los ojos de golpe y corrí al baño, saqué la caja de las pastillas y…

-Santa mierda. –Había olvidado tomar cinco pastillas, seis con la de hoy. Me sentí empalidecer y rogué al cielo ayuda mientras suplicaba perdón por ser tan estúpida. Ahora sí el pánico se adueñó de mi ser y las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos de forma rápida.

Yo no podía estar embarazada. Mierda, por supuesto que no.

Limpié las lágrimas y salí apresurada del apartamento, bajando las escaleras y pasando de largo el auto. A tres cuadras estaba una farmacia y… me devolví. En el auto estaba mi cartera, así que la tomé y retomé el camino, buscando enfriar mi mente, agitada por los pasos apresurados.

Las personas me veían con curiosidad, estaba casi corriendo y de seguro estaba pálida, aún con el esfuerzo. El miedo amenazaba por congelar mi alma y seguía rezando a Dios el perdón y le pedí al karma que no me castigara con tal cosa, no ahora, no así, no con él.

El cartel que decía _**"De turno"**_ estaba encendido en rojo y saqué de mis pulmones el aire que estaba reteniendo. Temblé al abrir la puerta e hice la cola. Habían tres personas que no conocía frente a mí y debía esperar.

_No permitas que esté embarazada, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…_

-Señorita, ¿va a pedir? –Me espabilé por la voz que se dirigía a mí y vi que todos habían salido de la cola y avancé todos los pasos que me separaban del mostrador. No fue hasta que puse la mano en él, que supe que estaba temblando. El joven lo notó y las retiré de su vista, perturbada.

-Necesito dos pruebas de embarazo, por favor. –Traté de sonar amable y vi que las comisuras de sus labios estaban amenazando en una sonrisa burlona, así que toda la amabilidad dejó mi cuerpo. Fruncí aún más el ceño. –Las mejores, no importa lo que cuesten. –El asintió y las buscó, me indicó el precio y pagué por ellas, aún temblando, aún pálida, aún con el pánico corriendo a través de mí.

Le agradecí en un murmullo y me devolví al departamento aún más rápido de lo que había ido. Subí corriendo por las escaleras y abrí de un golpe las puertas. Las cerré aún más fuerte y lancé la cartera al sillón mientras salía corriendo al baño.

Me detuve a respirar y me dispuse a leer las instrucciones. Genial, nunca antes había usado una cosa de estas. Abrí la primera y seguí lo que decía ahí, con el corazón en la boca. Cerré los ojos y esperé a que pudiera usar la segunda, obligándome a orinar un poco más.

Las coloqué una al lado de la otra y decidí salir a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer si estaba embarazada? Iba a perder mi trabajo, estaba segura de eso.

Miré el reloj. Ya había pasando dos minutos y eran cinco. Quizás debería dejarlo diez.

Me senté en una silla alta, crucé los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyé mi frente en ellos. Recordé las palabras de Sasuke y me estremecí, porque muchas veces había soñado que me decía algo similar, algo así de bonito, con la misma emoción y, por un segundo, consideré que estuviera diciendo la verdad.

¿Podría ser cierto?

Negué rápidamente, aún con la cabeza escondida en mis brazos. Eso era ridículo. ¿Cómo podía quererme y estar feliz con Ino? Y volví a pensar en ella.

Rubia, alta, elegante, bonita, tenía unos ojos hermosos y más curvas de las que una miss podría envidiar. Yo no podía competir con eso y, en definitiva, él no iba a dejar eso por mí.

Y, es que al fin y al cabo, él sólo se acostaba conmigo.

_¿Verdad?_

Miré el reloj y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que me quedaban tan sólo 25 minutos para devolverme a la empresa y que ya habían pasado 10 desde que me hice las dos pruebas. Me levanté sintiendo el cuerpo más pesado de lo normal y tomé una galleta de la nevera, sintiéndome enferma pero necesitando algo sólido en mi estómago. Caminé al baño, aún con la galleta sin abrir en la mano y vi de lejos las pruebas.

Me acerqué tras un respiro y las miré. El aire salió expulsado de mis pulmones y me apoyé de forma rápida en la puerta, a punto de desmayarme.

_Negativo._

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_...¿Algún tomate que deseen arrojarme?_**

**_Hasta el próximo c:_**


End file.
